Lady Charis (Wildstorm Universe)
After some time the Void contacted Nemesis to inform her of the on-coming cataclysm that would bring about Armageddon. Void transports Nemesis to a future where the majority of the Earth is destroyed by powerful metahumans. Furthermore, she discovered that Majestros became a mad tyrant and sought to rebuild a "New Khera" on the ruined Earth, while becoming enemies of the Wildcats.''Wildcats: Armageddon'' #1 Returning to her own time Nemesis joins forces with Savant and Backlash (Jodi Slayton) in an attempt to stop that dark future from happening. Ultimately their lead led to a hidden missile bunker in western Utah and discovered that the American government had been weaponizing clones of The High known as Reapers (though Nemesis and her allies hardly recognize the resemblance). With the silo destroyed and having killed off a escaped Reaper, Nemesis was rescued by Mister Majestic. However, on the next day she realized too late that the destruction of the silo wasn't able to prevent the inevitable apocalypse, culminating into the events of Number of the Beast. World's End Nemesis found herself with the Wildcats when Armageddon hit, and guiltily believed that she herself allowed the cataclysm to happen. She stayed with them for a while, battling against Majestic who had begun a new Kheran empire on the islands of Hawaii. Majestic offered for her to join him in his new empire but she refused. However, after a battle against Lord Defile and his Daemonites, Nemesis and Jodi Slayton decided to take Majestic's offer and left the Wildcats to join him.''Wildcats: World's End'' #7 However, it was later revealed that Nemesis and Jodi's reason for coming to "New Khera" as they were blackmailed by Majestic as he has been imprisoning Savant for the means of breeding pure Kherubim "heirs" via test tubes. Furthermore, Savant was also imprison for learning that there was something other than Armageddon that driven Majestic to go mad.''Wildcats: World's End'' #10 After the Wildcats came to rescue the three women, Majestic attempted to stop them. Nemesis, alone, fought Majestic in order to gave time for the others to escape. As the two reluctantly fought, their fight brought them over to a active volcano in which Nemesis decides to sacrifice herself to kill her lover into the volcano. However, after the two plunge into the volcano's lava, Majestic was the first to emerge alive and believes that Nemesis didn't survive, forcing him to briefly take his anger on the Wildcats.''Wildcats: World's End'' #11 Majestic later returned to the place of Nemesis' supposed death and had been searching vainly for her trace, but finds only her swords.''Wildcats: World's End'' #15 Unbeknownst to anyone, Nemesis was saved by someone when she fell into the volcano. Whoever saved her told her that she could have whatever she wanted and what she wanted most was Majestic. She came to UnLondon among the gathered heroes that were notified of the chance to leave Earth on the Authority's Carrier. Following the Carrier's departure and during the Knights of Khera's attack, Nemesis remained hidden throughout the conflict and rescued a wounded Majestic who was impaled in the neck by Sebastian.''Wildcats: World's End'' #21 She took him to be recuperate at his Mount Rushmore hideout and chosen to keep the mute/paralyzed Majestic against his will to conceive a child she desires, which would take years or more to conceive according to their Kherubim physiology. It became apparent that Nemesis's sudden change of personality is being controlled apparently by the individual who rescued her.''Wildcats: World's End'' #22''Wildcats: World's End'' #23 After the three months period of Earth's restoration (and for repeatedly raping Majestic), Nemesis finally became pregnant. She then decided that Majestic is in no condition to be a father, and sought the one who rescued her from the volcano to be her unborn child's father figure instead.''Wildcats: World's End'' #26 | Powers = * Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile, only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This effect is seen in real world natural environments, as longer living organisms will have fewer offspring than organisms with short lifespans. This is a natural check against overpopulation. ** : Charis has very high levels of senses. most notably sight and hearing. She is easily at human peak as far as her ability to note detailed objects. Her hearing on the other hand is very enhanced. ** : As a Kheran, Charis possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long lived and she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. ** ** : As a Kheribum she is very very tough and durable. A regular bullet and gun will not adequately harm her and her skin could be considered superhard and dense to a normal human. ** ** ** ** : As a Kheran, Charis is naturally stronger then a normal human. She can lift/press up to two tons of weight with effort and in addition to this, knows how to best apply her strength. ** : As an Adrastean, she has psychic powers, the strongest of these being empathy, allowing her to sense others by sensing their feelings, as well as learn their past and secret desires among other things. | Abilities = * : Charis was trained as a Coda so she is a spectacular fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : If she comes into contact the body of a murder victim, her empathic ability causes her to experience the feelings of pain and horror of the person who died and compel her to avenge them. | Equipment = * Stealth Suit: She also wears a special stealth suit that lets her create forcefields. ** * Pegasus: An assault hover-bike made from the finest technologies presumably from Khera, Daemon and earth; capable of launching ranged plasma blasts or mounting pickup upon voice command. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Creation Engine Blades: When fighting, Charis wields two blades forged from shards of the Creation Engine that can cut through any material in the universe. * Genetic Concussion Grenades: Pieces of Kherubim ordinance that, once after detonation, horribly wrought ones genetic structure beyond comprehension. Agonizingly warping the recipients bodies apart as their D.N.A caustically disintegrates. | Notes = | Trivia = * Nemesis once fell in love with Charles de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan, who was also the basis for one of Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers character. She regretted being immortal while seeing him growing up to his old age.''Wildcats: Nemesis'' #5 * It is stated in the 1939 edition of the Planetary Guide, that its author (Elijah Snow) had personally met Nemesis. *Nemesis was an acquaintance of Detective Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. *Nemesis sailed on the RMS Titanic and fought Daemonite/Brotherhood assassins who were responsible for sinking the ship.''Wildcats: Nemesis'' #7 * According to Nemesis, she actually served as the inspiration to or the actual Greek Goddess of Vengeance in ancient times. | Links = }} Category:Adventurers Category:Kherubim